When in Rome
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Good natured Raoul gets himself into a dangerous situation while seeking answers in the slums of Ceres. Help comes from the least expected …
1. Chapter 1

When in Rome ….

I do not own Ai No Kusabi. No money is being made.

Good natured Raoul gets himself into a dangerous situation while seeking answers in the slums of Ceres. Help comes from the least expected …

***

Some strange fumes were rising from under the hood of the car. Raoul got out, a bit nervous, to check out on the wirings. While risking to get his white silk gloves all dirty, he raised the hood to check the damage. An exasperated sigh left his lungs. He wasn't expecting this, and for sure, he didn't need it. Not on the one day he decided to go on his own on a dangerous trip in the slums, despite Iason's firm 'no', just "to see how people live there". Now he remembered how Iason's jaw had clenched in exasperation, explaining him that it would not fit a Blondie to wander off like this, not mentioning the dangers lurking there. But the little bit of history that Iason shared with his mongrel pet – at least the part Raoul knew about – made the Second in Command even more curious. While he didn't quite understand Iason's obsession with the boy, he secretly admired the now not-so-boyish beauty the black haired exuded through all his pores. "I am curious, Iason. That's how all scientists are. Are you never questioning why we are not allowed to walk into the slums?" Iason's frozen expression left ice shards in its trail. "Because we could get lynched, Raoul. Don't you know a thing about Dana Bahn? About what happened there?" But Raoul had just shrugged it off, and the next day, he had gotten behind the wheel and had driven there, curiosity much stronger than his common sense.

***

Now, while trying to mend the broken wires back together, Raoul began thinking that Iason's warnings had not been small talk. He felt slightly aware that a crowd was beginning to gather behind him, and a sixth sense was telling him hatred and grudge could be felt from the murmuring mob. He decided to ignore it, and head for the car open door to get his comm and ask for a lift off.

***

-You're looking for this?

Raoul looked in the direction of that threatening voice, and saw his comm in the hands of a ragged looking mongrel. He couldn't quite make the male's age, but the missing tooth in front and the overall dingy look of the fellow made Raoul shudder slightly in disgust.

-That thing does not belong to you. Please, return it. Raoul asked in a steady voice, opening up his palm, and waiting patiently.

A loud laughter coming from the mob was the answer. The man holding the device grinned, showing more of his hideous mouth. He aproached Raoul, pretending to give back the comm. When Raoul reached for it, he cunningly retrieved his hand, making Raoul bend in an awkward position. The crowd laughed harder. Raoul was feeling his blood rising to his cheeks, and he was on the verge of an adrenaline rush, ready to fight. But, before he could act upon his instincts, he felt his hands immobilized behind his back by several other men, and he was dragged behind, and bend so he was almost on the same level with the mongrels. The ragged one was all over him, touching him, plastering him against the car. Feeling the bad smelling breath on his cheek, made Raoul turn his head, and his stomach queasy.

-What a cute doll we have here … The man sniffed Raoul's neck and hair. Smell so good …

The man's breath became heavier, and Raoul felt his insights revolting. What happened next, though, took him even more by surprise. The man put his right hand between his legs, and squeezed hard the flesh there, making Raoul release a surprised cry. The man commented cruelly:

-This doll is hung like a horse! That big dick of yours won't help you, bitch, when you'll be under me, moaning …

The bad smelling man licked Raoul's neck and ear, dry humping him through his clothes. Raoul fought for release with all his strength and succeeded, pushing his agressor away from him, making the other fall on their asses. He quickly searched for a breach, and ran for his life. Angry cries were heard from everywhere, but the coward mob barely dared touching him, after he kicked a few punches here and there. Almost free, he turned for a brief second to watch behind. In the same second, he stumbled upon something solid, and almost crushed into the ground, barely having the time to turn back and ease the fall with his hands. He could now clearly see his followers approaching, and he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his legs. He didn't have the time to react, as a pair of boots appeared into his line of sight, standing just a few inches from his face. A low, masculine voice stopped Raoul's attackers dead in their tracks:

-What's up, Hammer?

The male that had earlier tried to molest Raoul staggered, almost whining:

-He's a Blondie, Guy, … let us have our fun … you can get the first go at him, if you want to …

Raoul froze; he still could not get up, and wondered if fear had paralyzed him. That voice again, more threatening this time:

-This Blondie is my link. He was coming to see me. Step away and you get to keep the rest of your teeth.

Raoul closed his eyes for a brief moment. If he gets to be alone with only one man, he would manage.

***

The grumbling mob started to dissipate.

-Hammer, give me that comm. The voice was low and steady. You don't want me to come over there and take it from you.

Raoul raised his eyes just to see a calloused hand pocketing his returned comm into a black leather jacket.

***

-Can you get up?

Raoul pushed against the ground, but the next second strong hands grabbed his waist and lifted him up. He was now about on the same level with a pair of grey eyes, watching him worriedly.

-Can you stand?

He nodded. He still felt weak in his knees, but he was coming to his senses. Those hands were still keeping his waist, but suddenly released it.

-I'm Guy. Here's your comm.

With a feeble move, Raoul took the device from the calloused hand. He touched the other man's fingers and he strangely felt warmth radiating from the naked flesh and rising up his arm. It was reassuring in a weird way. He assessed quickly the other male, that kept his distance. He rapidly hit the buttons on his comm, but the screen was dead.

-There is no coverage here, the man named Guy said plainly.

Raoul looked Guy directly. He took a moment to evaluate the features. They were not exactly beautiful, but the square jaw, the tight lips and high cheekbones told a story of determination and honesty through hardship.

-I'll take you to my place.

-No. I have to return to Tanagura.

-You're not safe yet. Those bastards will come again.

-Then you take me there.

The grey eyes searched Raoul's features, as well.

-You are important, aren't you? If something happens to you, they will give us hell.

It was a mere statement, but Raoul understood what Guy meant by that. If he disappeared, Iason won't spare anything to search for him. And that also meant his safety was important for the lithe, yet strong male in front of him, who did nothing but caring for his own kind.

-You come with me. No one will dare tresspass my property. Then I will go search for help, so your people can get you out of here.

-Why don't you deliver me at the outskirts of Midas? I'll be ok from there.

Guy's aware eyes were scanning the premises.

-No, it's too risky. In five minutes, by bike, we will be at my place.

***

So maybe he had lied a little. He just needed an excuse … for going to see him. Or he was just a little curious what this Blondie was looking for in the slums. He couldn't deny it. The man was gorgeous. His blonde hair seemed soft and nice to touch, his green eyes … It was not like Guy to deny the jolt of pleasure that had coursed his veins just earlier, when he had lifted the Blondie from the ground. Forbidden. Untouchable. But he could still look at him.

***

-Grab my waist.

-Is this the only helmet?

-I'll manage. It's yours.

-By the way, I'm Raoul Am.

Raoul circled Guy's waist with his arms, and felt the man's solid heat, reassuring again. He felt safe with this mongrel, despite being so roughly handled by the others. He believed he was saying the truth. His eyes were clear and honest. Raoul kept his chest glued to Guy's back, when the man revved the engine. Maybe he didn't have to be that close, but he felt like he needed the warmth exuded by the man. Raoul exhaled and closed his eyes in relief. Iason had been right. He should not have left Tanagura.

***

-There's a shower at the end of the hall. You'll find anything you need there.

Raoul looked around. The bunkhouse was poorly appointed, but it was clean. A bed with fresh sheets and a wardrobe were about the only furniture around.

-I won't bother you. Now I'll go fetch some help. Don't show yourself at the window. If you get bored until I get back, … well, there's no much to do around here. I'll try make it quick and come back with your escort.

***

-Hey there.

Riki was staring at him, in disbelief. Katze was looming around, like he was ready to pounce.

-Guy. What brings you here?

Guy tried to surpress his longing look.

-A Blondie fell on my lap.

-What?

-He says his name is Raoul Am.

-What have you done to him?

-Relax, Riki, I have no suicidal tendencies. Others do, however. He's at my house right now. But I think he needs escort to make it safe back in Tanagura.

Grey eyes searched for black ones in vain. A pang in his chest almost made Guy lose his breath for a moment. Katze acted before Riki. Guy heard clearly.

-Iason, Raoul is in the slums. He is over, at … Guy's. No, I don't think it is safe to move him until tonight. We would attract too much attention.

Katze stopped for a second.

-Is he hurt?

-No, just a little shaken.

-Iason, Guy can handle things until tonight. His rep will scare them off for a while. We don't need anything else.

Now that was a relief. Katze was appreciating his authority in the slums of Ceres. But Riki still won't look at him. Dragging his feet, he went for the door:

-What should I say to him?

-Iason will come after him tonight.

Without another word, Guy left. His soul was desserted.

***

Refreshed after the shower, now dressed in a pair of Guy's old jeans, a little too tight and too short, and a t-shirt, Raoul felt better. He laughed at himself. He was truly a fool, but now he felt truly alive, and, even if caged there for a while, he felt more liberated than he had in years. When he heard the door, he jumped, but fell back on the pillows in relief when he saw Guy.

-They say Iason will come for you tonight.

Raoul groaned softly. He was in for some serious lecturing.

-I think I must say … Thank you, Guy.

-No need to, Blondie. Guy sounded bitter.

Raoul misinterpreted.

-I don't have any money on me. I don't have anything else to give you.

Guy laughed half heartedly.

-Riki didn't, either. But he paid, Raoul.

The Blondie stared at Guy's back and it dawned on him. This mongrel must be the black haired's ex. He remembered how Iason had mentioned once that Riki had used to have a significant half. Raoul realized that he didn't mind paying. While in the shower, he had thought about those tough hands holding him, and he had imagined them roaming over his entire body, bringing fire between his loins. He slowly rose, and, while Guy remained silent and turned, he shed the clothes off his body. When the mongrel turned, he gasped in surprise:

-Raoul, what the fuck?

***

Guy eyed him hungrily. Naked, Raoul was even more enticing. No wonder Hammer and the others had lost their marbles. That body was carved in marble, the long limbs were graceful, and the long shaft resting between slim legs looked nothing short of a tool for delivering pleasure. The mongrel tried to escape the magic Raoul seemed to be emitting, but the Blondie shifted, and, in movement, his body seemed to be even more than a work of art. Guy gasped, and turned, ready to run, but Raoul grabbed his arm.

-Are you chicken?

He turned furiously.

-Raoul, get dressed. Are you mad? Stop playing! Those guys were about to rape you, now you are challenging me to do it? You won't like it.

-You won't hurt me.

Raoul seemed so sure of himself it made Guy unsteady on his legs. He closed his eyes, decided to resist.

-Go dress and let me be.

Feeling Raoul's presence disappearing from his close proximity let Guy exhale. He heard some rustling of sheets, then nothing.

-Are you decent now? Can I open my eyes?

-Yes.

But when he did, he only saw the naked Raoul, now sprawled on the bed, his legs slightly parted, slowly caressing his body, a daring hand waking up the sleeping snake through soft caresses. Raoul's eyes looked dreamy, his lips slightly agape, moist and inviting, and Guy gulped for air. He threw away his jacket, and then the other items of clothing, too. To hell with everything! He was just a man. A horny one, whose hand was no longer able to keep him satisfied. He landed on top of Raoul, making his way between the long beautiful legs, and kissed the pink lips, biting a little, to make them part more, until he could sneak inside and taste the exquisite Raoul Am. Guy felt the room spinning, but he still managed to say, between ragged breaths:

-Whenever you change your mind, Raoul, just say 'no'. If I'm too far gone, kick me off you. I'll take a cold shower, and I'll be fine.

That was just a lie. Raoul dragged him in for another sweet kiss, and Guy knew he was completely lost. The Blondie was clumsy and shy, despite his daring bravado, so Guy took the lead, and started to lick and kiss Raoul's neck, going down on his chest, following the thin line of blond hair from the navel, until he buried his nose into Raoul's nice smelling loins. He kissed the elongated member and spit on the head to help his lips slide easily. He began sucking gently at first, then he added a hand to tug at the male's balls, then circled the shaft and milked him into his mouth. Raoul was panting hard, gripping Guy's hair with both his hands and pushing him down, wanting more, until Guy took him all in, massaging the throbbing organ with his throat. With a cry, Raoul spent himself into that talented mouth, and Guy withdrew little by little, making the climax last longer. He also had another thing in mind. With flushed cheeks, he rose and opened his mouth to show Raoul his own semen, playing with it a little, by using his tongue, then he buried again his head between the Blondie's legs, raising his ass a little, until he reached there, to the puckered hole, lubricating it with spit and semen, darting his tongue inside, making Raoul moan in extasy from sweet new sensations. After doing a swell job, Guy positioned his needy organ at the portal and whispered, before plunging:

-Famous last words, Raoul. Say 'no' now, and I'll die on the spot.

But Raoul grabbed his hips and helped him enter forcibly. A cry left out the beautiful arched throat, but Guy gave assurance, while moving faster and faster, until he could not talk anymore, eyes rolling in his head, thunder thumping in his ears, and he rode Raoul in earnest, like a possesed man, grabbing the Blondie's newly awaken cock, and bringing them both closer and closer to the release of their temporary union. Guy fell spent on Raoul's body. He slurred.

-Thank you, Raoul. Not felt so good in ages.

***

Guy opened the door and cast his eyes down, seeing his rival. Iason's icy countenance gave nothing away. He passed by him, saying nothing, and stopped before Raoul. Riki was looming in the back, not wanting to step on the threshold he had stepped so many times before. He surreptitiously glanced at Guy, noticing the gleam in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks, and frowned in thought.

-Let's go. Iason instructed Raoul, then stepped outside.

Riki didn't miss how Raoul leaned for a second, in front of Guy, like he was about to kiss him. Guy just struggled to remain composed and said:

-Good bye, Raoul.

-Good bye, Guy.

Was that a tinge of disappointment? Riki wondered and threw a last furtive look at his ex.

***

-What were you thinking?

Iason was mad. Riki tried to occupy less space, in the furthest corner of the car. This time, that anger was not directed at him. But it was not worth taking any chances.

-Oh, please, Iason, what do you want me to say? I am truly sorry.

-What were you looking for? Was it worth it? How are you going to explain all this?

-So many questions, Iason. Let me rest now. Or even your pet has something to ask?

Riki cleared his throat and dared.

-Actually, I do. How was it?

-How was what? Raoul tried to fake nonchalance, and failed.

Raoul shifted nervously, and Iason's eyes grew bigger. Riki became bolder:

-The fuck. How was it?

-I really don't know what you are talking about. Raoul huffed, rolling his eyes.

-Riki, you are insulting Raoul. However, Iason was curious, too, so he encouraged his pet to continue, with a slight fleeting of his eyelashes.

-You and Guy fucked. Riki stated plainly, not caring for Raoul's little performance.

-How can you know such a thing, Riki? Iason demanded.

-Me and Guy fucked all our lives.

Noticing the slight change in his master's countenance, Riki added:

-Before you. I know how that guy looks after the sex.

-Meaning? Iason raised one brow quizzically, making Riki nervous.

-You know, … the aftermath glow.

That earned him a cold smile from Iason. Raoul groaned softly and glued his forehead to the cold window.

-Could you two just please shut up! I'm trying to rest here.

Iason laughed.

-You had sex with a mongrel, Raoul. So, had he succeeded in removing that proverbial stick up your ass? If so, is the replacement a good deal for you?

Raoul turned his back in ostentation. Iason pulled his pet onto his lap and started nuzzling his neck. The other Blondie huffed in consternation:

-Iason, can't you just wait until you get to your home?

-No, Raoul, your little secret gives me the privilege of enjoying my sweet Riki in front of you without fearing harshful comments and nasty reprimands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guy was sitting at the bar, sucking the beer bottle neck, with a dreamy look on his face. Boy, that thing with the Blondie … it had happened two weeks ago, but Guy was still thinking about it from time to time. After all, no mongrel gets to fuck a Blondie everyday, right? Something about Guy's smile turned crooked, though. Unconsciously, his thoughts turned towards Riki and his Blondie. His Blondie? Shit. Like that was how things were. Riki belonged to that fucker, not the other way around. Yet, Guy knew too well that Riki no longer wanted to get back to his former pairing partner, even if he didn't care to admit it. Guy had seen it, the look in Riki's eyes when that Blondie had come next to him. Shit. "Yeah, man, you lost, whatever. No matter what Riki is to that fucker, he is no longer like one of the slums. Like me, right?" Guy pondered, while trying to make the best out of that piss like beer. And then again, there was that Blondie, Raoul, that had dared coming to the slums, and had offered himself to be fucked out of his mind by the likes of Guy. No, actually, by Guy, and something made the mongrel think that Guy's provenience had not been an issue for Raoul when he had nicely opened his legs to be taken like that. Was that guy easy or what? But no, Guy could tell the man had not engaged much, if at all, in any sexual congress, so he must had seen something really interesting in Guy for reacting like that. "Yeah, Guy, dream on, like Blondies would care for …" Yet, the thing Riki had with that Blondie … Guy still didn't know what to think. But it was nice dreaming about Blondie Raoul, because, Guy had admitted since he had first laid his eyes on the man, he was hot as hell. Guy really thought about being fortunate to have had that man, even if only once. Still, great jerk off material that memory, right?

-Right … Guy whispered under his breath.

He was taken by surprise by a hand placed on his shoulder. The hand was warm, so warm that Guy felt it through the leather jacket. He turned to see who was the man interrupting his nice thoughts, and his eyes fell on a tall beauty, with pinkish long hair, some weird glasses, and a tight leather outfit that left little to the imagination. In the dim bar light, and due to the drunken stupor he was in, Guy couldn't see clearly the man's face, but he could tell by the catcalls in the bar, the man had already attracted too much attention. He bent and whispered into Guy's ear:

-They told me I could find you here.

-Hey, sexy ass, come here, let that drunkard alone, he's still crying over his ex!

-No, come here, I'll buy you all the booze you want and then you can ride my … engine!

All kinds of laughter and lewd comments poured from the corners of the room towards the man's direction, like he was a prize or something. He did not care about them, though, and just placed himself in Guy's lap, circling his neck with his long limbs, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Guy felt a tingling sensation in his crotch, when the man shifted his position, actually grabbing Guy's manhood with his firm buttocks, clad in prime quality leather. Clearly, the leader of Bison was developing an erection on the spot, and he didn't even know the guy. So he asked, still dumbfounded:

-Who are you?

The man let his pretty head on Guy's shoulder, and whispered again into his ear:

-I'm the one that will make you feel good tonight.

Something was off, Guy could tell, and he needed to sort the problem quickly, before his other head took command, leaving him uncovered for an attack. Why would a pretty one like this man would search for Guy and then just promise delights, in a room full with men ready to give their last money for a few minutes in dark corners with this beauty? Guy decided to play along and, grabbing the man's slender waist, put him on his feet. Then he stood up himself, draining the last drops of beer into his throat, and invited the man to come with him:

-Then, let's go, dear.

Leaving his hands on the man's small waist, Guy guided him forward, out of the bar, while the lewd comments from earlier transformed into pure envy towards the Bison boss.

-Hey, Guy, how come you only fuck the prettiest?

-Wasn't Riki enough luck for you?

-What the fuck do you have in your pants? Is your dick magical or something?

Smiling, Guy just shuddered and said:

-They just love my personality, that's all.

***

Ushering the pink haired man towards the back of the bar, Guy decided that a little bit of fresh air would help him clear his head. Plus, he wanted to be the one in command, without letting the other lure him into some dark corners to be attacked and murdered. In the slums, no one could be too careful, that was a thing Guy knew too well. Pushing the man into one of those dark corners, but one that Guy was familiar with, the Bison boss changed his tone. Pressing the man into the wall with his body, trying to ignore the solid thrumming in his pants when in contact with the other's warm body, he asked harshly:

-Who the fuck are you? Who sent you? No lies, or I won't hesitate to break your pretty neck right here, right now.

-Really? The man chuckled, sending jolts of electricity towards Guy's loins.

Something was strangely familiar, and Guy tried to remember where he had heard that voice before.

-Oh, I am truly disappointed that you do not remember me. And I thought I was something special.

Clearly, humor could be felt in the pink haired's voice, and Guy was beginning to think it was just a bad farce put together by his gang. So he played his card:

-Don't tell me the boys spent all their stout money to show me a good time … From what Midas stable are you, sexy? I could swear I knew you from somewhere.

The man laughed wholeheartedly and pulled Guy in for a kiss. His lips tasted like strawberry and they were especially yummy. Guy couldn't help to lick them, enjoying the taste to no end. The pretty head broke off the kiss and responded:

-I do not belong to any stable, and I do not come from Midas, but from Tanagura.

Then it dawned on Guy. He grabbed the man shoulders and shook him, not believing his eyes:

-Raoul? Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here? What's with this outfit? Do you enjoy walking around looking like a jailbait? And your hair? Don't tell me that you dyed it?

Raoul laughed again.

-Don't exaggerate. It is just a wig. Guy, I am sweating through all my pores. I was thought this outfit to be attractive, but it is not practical at all. Could we go to your place so I could have a bath?

-What? There's no warm water in Tanagura now? So you are taking bathing trips to the slums?

-Do not talk of such nonsense. I just wanted to see you.

Plain and simple. Guy couldn't believe his ears. The most stupid thing that came into his mind went off his mouth:

-Is this strawberry?

Raoul kissed Guy again, rubbing his lips over Guy's in earnest.

-I designed it myself. It tastes much like the real thing, doesn't it?

-I could not know. It tastes like no other strawberry juice I ever had. I've never really eaten strawberries.

-Really?

Raoul seemed to be shocked. Guy smiled crookedly.

-What? Should I apologize now?

-No. Of course not.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Was Raoul feeling sorry for him? Guy wouldn't have that!

-Look, Raoul, don't make it a habit to have me save you from the slums. Maybe it won't work next time. Just go home, to your palace or whatever.

Raoul didn't give up, though.

-Guy, I really came to see you. Why are you pushing me away? This time, I took good care of things, and you will not have to care about anything.

-Why?

But Raoul found that he could not answer to Guy's question. He remained silent, and so did Guy. It was the Bison's leader's turn to break the silence. After all, what was wrong with having a little bit of fun?

-Ok, Raoul, since you have come all this way …

Gently, he circled Raoul's waist, having him relax into his embrace. The Blondie grabbed Guy's neck and kissed him again, his need still shy. Not that Guy minded Raoul's clumsy attacks at his lips. He enjoyed more than just the strawberry taste. Maybe the Blondie found a thrill in him, one that would fade away with dawn, but Guy still felt a little flattered that Raoul seemed to be so interested in him. He said with a light chuckle:

-Maybe you just want to use me, Raoul, but I got to admit that I don't mind being used by you …

Raoul opened his mouth in protest, that was soon covered by Guy's hungry lips. The kiss was so intense that made the Blondie weak in his knees. Luckily for him, Guy kept him steadily.

-Shhh, you are not allowed to talk anymore. If someone hears your Blondie accent, we will get into trouble. My bike's over there.

****

Guy enjoyed feeling Raoul's arms circling his waist, as they had done before, the first time. It was the same warmth, just that this time Guy had to fight an impending erection, threatening to rip his pants, at the thought of what was going to happen once they would arrive at his place.

****

Raoul took off his wig the moment he passed through the door and threw it on the bed. His blonde mane came in waves on his shoulders, making for a fine contrast against the black leather.

-I really have to get out of this damn outfit.

Guy chuckled.

-Well, at least you could make it into a show …

Raoul turned to him with a bright smile on his face. Slowly, he dragged down the zipper from the upper part, while biting his lips, his head bent on one side. Guy gasped. He didn't expect such a display, and his words had only meant to be playful. Still, it seemed Raoul had taken them at face value, and he was intent on making the show really worth watching. Guy sat on the only chair in the room, his eyes roaming feverishly over Raoul's fine body. Peeking at the white skin revealed by the disappearing material was worth all the trouble. Guy just had to cross his legs, in order to suppress his erection and his need to jump Raoul right on the spot. The top was off, and Guy found it kinky that Raoul had absolutely nothing beneath that layer of clothing material. When the pants zipper went down, too, in the same sensual rhythm, Guy's eyes almost jumped off their sockets, at the appearance of blond soft hair accompanied by the sleepy beast that was now dangling between Raoul's nice long legs. Shit, the man was a looker, and Guy was sure to not deny his pleasure. Not this time, at least. With a husky voice, he asked Raoul:

-Raoul, are you sure you don't want to postpone that bath a little?

The Blondie watched him in amusement.

-Do you not mind that I am a little sweaty?

-I would not mind if you were dripping all over, Guy added and pushed Raoul towards the bed. Now, Raoul, or I would not be able to hold responsibility for my actions.

Guy did not even bother with his clothes anymore. He just flew open his zipper to take off his engorged organ and pressed between Raoul's open legs to reach his goal. The Blondie let his legs be parted roughly, and arched into Guy's needy entering.

-I'm sorry, babe, I'll make it up to you later, I just have to empty my balls inside you, now.

He pushed inside, using just his own spit to make things easier, and penetrated Raoul in one swift move. It seemed, however, that he was not the only one that waited a bit too much. Desperately, Raoul grabbed his own standing erection and pumped hard, while urging Guy to fuck him deeper and faster.

They were both over only after a few minutes, but the calmness in the room said that it was all they needed.

-Now, how about that bath?

-I'll get it ready for you, babe.

-Babe?

-What, you don't like it? What do you prefer? Sugar? Honey? My teddy bear?

Raoul laughed.

-I think Raoul will just do.

Guy got up on his feet and helped Raoul get up, too.

-Raoul, Raoul, Raoul … Yeap, I love the name. It suits you, babe.

Clearly, there was no thing to make Guy change his mind about this.

***

The loud banging at the door made Guy jump to his feet. Who the hell was disturbing him at this hour? He was still pleasantly tired from the previous fuck he indulged in only one hour ago, and he was still keeping Raoul into his arms, a blonde head resting on his shoulder, in what seems to be perfect domestic bliss. He got up and checked the door. Shit, Sid and Luke just had to be there! But it had to be something serious, since they were there, and Guy just grabbed Raoul's pink wig and threw it at the Blondie, barely waking up.

-Think fast, Blondie! My boys are here, and I have to open. And put on some clothes!

Raoul barely had the time to arrange his hair, as the banging on the door became more anxious. Not having time to dress up, he just pulled the sheets around his body, and hid his head under the pillow, under Guy's exasperated glare.

The door opened, and the two gang members entered Guy's small apartment.

-Man, what took you so long? Luke whined, but he stopped dead in his tracks, after throwing a look in the direction of the bed.

He smirked all knowingly.

-Guy, you devil, who did you fuck? Why didn't you call for help? I'm always willing to help, ya know …

Obviously deranged by the mongrel's tone, Raoul raised his head from the pillows, ready to counterattack. He made eye contact with Luke, which, unashamed, and undisturbed by the killing gaze in emerald eyes, came closer to the bed and lifted the sheets with one swift move, leaving Raoul completely naked. Taken by surprise, Raoul rapidly crossed his legs, bringing his knees to his chin, in an attempt to cover as much as he could of his nudity. Luke whistled appreciatively:

-Wow, Guy! Who's the princess? What's your name, darling?

If looks could kill, Luke had had to be dead. Luckily, Guy intervened before Raoul would loosen his tongue, giving away too much info.

-Luke, let him cover himself. I don't remember barging in when you are with somebody.

-Why? I wouldn't bother, or my fuck for the night.

-Yeah, because you only fuck some sleazy bastards, Guy pointed out, and taking the sheet off Luke's hand, he put it around Raoul's body, while whispering in his ear:

-They'll be out soon. Just keep your mouth shut, I beg you.

Luke didn't seem to let the matter drop.

-I see your princess is prime quality, but, man, we're friends, how about lending this piece of ass to your buddies?

Guy just pretended to be extremely tired:

-Why are you here?

He changed his gaze to Sid, which patiently awaited for the ruckus caused by Luke to fade away.

-There's a cargo, in two hours. Are we game or not, 'cause it cannot wait, and it seems that the Jeeks are on it, too?

Guy nodded, pensively.

Drawing his legs out of the bed, Raoul started dressing quietly, with brisk movements, under Luke's hot stare. The Blondie felt the mongrel's eyes licking his body and it annoyed him that he was not allowed to punch the bastard. Plus, he was quite sure Guy didn't want him to hear details of his criminal activity, so he headed for the door. He stopped in front of Guy, to say good bye:

-I'll be going.

Guy sensed the tension in the man's body, and the downcast eyes, so he grabbed Raoul's hand into his:

-Am I going to see you again?

Raoul just pursed his lips and looked away. He extracted his hand from Guy's hand, and the man let him. Just when he placed his hand on the door knob, he felt a hand touching his ass. He turned to launch at least a harsh comment, but, when he did, he saw Luke writhing in pain, kneeling on the floor, his arm painfully twisted behind his back, Guy looming menacingly over him.

-How many times do I have to tell you, Luke? Don't touch what's mine!

-He's just giving you the slip! Why can't I touch him? Isn't he a whore or something?

That alone earned Luke more pain.

-Stop, man, you're breaking my arm! He whined, but Guy kept him there, under Raoul's curious scrutiny.

-He's no whore, and you need to show him respect. And to make things clear, I'm fucking him, and I never share!

Raoul felt slightly amused seeing Guy's serious expression while tormenting his assailant. He cleared his throat and signaled Guy to follow him outside. The ponytail man finally let go of the creep, and went out after Raoul.

****

Guy walked a few steps silently next to Raoul. Then he talked:

-Luke is a pest, just forget about him. He's always like this, and he never learns.

As Raoul didn't say a thing, he continued:

-I know how this must feel, a person like you … I'll make sure he'll never talk to you like that again … Are you mad at me? Will you come … again … you know … to …

Raoul was definitely in the mood to play a little. In a cold voice, he knew he was capable of, he asked:

-To what? Fuck me?

Guy felt suddenly hot. What was with the Blondie? Admitted, the man was sexy as hell, but what was with the attitude? It was not like Guy had invited him over! Yet, Guy hoped that the man would come again, so he still wanted to try to wash out that nasty episode.

-Look, Raoul, I know who I am. But you do, too, so there's no point fooling around. You came to me, and you gave me something I never dared to hope for. So, I am only asking you. It's not like I have a thing to say about it. It's your choice, but, if it matters, I want you to come visit me again.

-And why would it matter?

Guy laughed in self pity.

-So that was the only second I got. No more, right? Alright, Raoul, go back to your perfect world. It's not like us, mongrels, to have a say. It's been nice …

-Fucking me?

-That, too, Guy admitted with a sigh. What I meant to say was … knowing you.

-How much do you want me to come again?

Raising an eyebrow, Guy looked at Raoul with surprise in his eyes.

-Like very, very, very much? He ventured an answer.

Raoul turned to face Guy, with a funny smile on his lips.

-Guy, you should put more effort into seducing me, if that is what you want.

Guy burst into a loud laugh.

-I'm no good with words, babe. But I'll take on a ride next time. I'll show you some places you've never seen before. I bet you'll like it.

Raoul circled Guy's neck and placed a small kiss on the man's lips, retracting just when the mongrel tried to deepen the kiss.

-My transportation device is here. I have to go now.

Guy watched Raoul's silhouette getting cramped in a droid like device merchants for Midas used as cabs. Not exactly the perfect cover for the slums, but it was nothing flashy, so Guy had to admit that the man did his homework. Just before driving away, Raoul added, smiling at Guy.

-And, Guy, please, don't die tonight.

Guy laughed.

-That's it?

-And stop calling me 'babe', or beating someone for me, or I will start thinking you begin to have feelings for me.

-Is that a bad thing?

Suddenly pensive, Raoul added:

-Perhaps.

With that, he was gone from Guy's view, leaving the man behind a little more restless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Where is Iason? Raoul demanded directly, eyeing suspiciously Riki's slumped form on the sofa.

-Hell if I care, Riki uttered between yawns. But I'm here … he pointed out, suddenly shooting a glare towards Raoul.

With a purposely arrogant huffing sound, Raoul sat on the armchair across from Riki, and returned the glare. That brought a smirk to Riki's lips, the mongrel seeming to be up to no good. Raoul decided to pick up the glove right away:

-Does my presence please you? Usually, it is quite the contrary.

-Hm, Raoul, Raoul … don't you walk a little funny today?

Surprised, Raoul raised an elegant brow.

-I will pretend never hearing that.

-You can pretend all you want, Blondie, but the truth is written all over you …

-And what truth that may be? Raoul risked, decided to make Riki bring on the real fight.

-Oh, you don't want me to start … Raoul, is Guy's dick as long and strong as I remember? And how is it for you? Seeing that you returned for seconds …

How could the annoying mongrel know that? Raoul felt his cheeks burn all of a sudden. Riki laughed cruelly.

-You're all red. This means I'm right.

Raoul realized too late the trap that had been laid for him. Angered, he whispered in a menacing tone:

-You …

Crossing his hand behind his nape, Riki stretched, satisfaction in his eyes.

-You're kinda cute when you're angry, Blondie. I can see why he doesn't mind fucking you …

Instead of letting anger suffocate him, Raoul's witty self got back to its senses and into the game.

-Jealous, are you, … Riki? Raoul purposely mocked.

Riki's eyes flared. So that was his opponent!

-Well, well, who knew kitty has claws … Raoul, I had Guy all my life, it's not like I mind lending him to you every once in a while …

-Especially since you cannot do anything about it, Raoul pointed out the obvious. And to think you are truly trying to lead Iason to believe that you no longer have attachments to your former life …

It was Riki's turn to feel his feet turn cold.

-How much exactly does Iason tell you?

-I see. So I was right, Raoul concluded.

Damn, the Blondie was a fast learner, or what? Riki tried to suppress his surprise with a nervous laugh. Still, he had some aces up his sleeve.

-It's not like I give a shit anyway. He treats me bad, whether I want to get out this friggin' cage, or not. This time, Blondie, it's not me on the hot spot, it's you. I'd love to see Iason put you in your place, especially since you only bottom, right, Raoul?

Raoul's flushed cheeks confirmed Riki's suspicion.

-Of course, but, Blondie, don't take it hard, Guy doesn't bottom for anyone. And he loved me. So, when Iason learns about that, you'll be in for some serious lecturing. Not that he did not suspect it right from the start, he must have some sensor telling him who stays on top and who on the bottom. But he thought it to be only a whim of yours, that happened only once. Now, with this …

-Why doesn't Guy … bottom? Raoul cleared his throat, trying to accommodate with the new terms.

Raoul stared at him in pure disbelief.

-Raoul, haven't you heard what I told you about Iason? You don't seem to care! Don't tell me you really like Guy …

The honest look in Raoul's eyes threw Riki a little off balance.

-Look, Blondie, not that I care too much about you, but don't fucking play with Guy! I still care about him, damn it! He is just like that. If you go to him and let him have that sexy ass of yours, he'll fall for you, he is sucker for people giving him something for free!

-Why is that?

-Maybe because he didn't have much all his life, duh? Riki faked exasperation.

Raoul felt warm inside and the need to comfort Guy, upon hearing Riki's words.

-Then he'll have more, he spoke, surprising Riki with his honesty.

-Raoul, hey! You are missing the picture, here! What are you going to do with Iason? He's going to tell you to mind your business, he won't let you see Guy! And he will take it as direct offense, the fact that you don't mind getting fucked by a mongrel! How are you going to pull this through?

Irritated by the truth emitted by the pet's lips, Raoul spoke:

-Iason is not my Master. I will deal with him when the moment comes.

-Iason won't get this shit, I'm telling you.

Both males were too caught up in the conversation, so hearing a third voice, icy and demanding, startled them.

-What 'shit' I will not get?

-Iason! Raoul jumped to his feet, and Riki felt the need to make himself small on the sofa, hoping to become invisible.

With his inbred grace, Iason passed by his friend, and sat next to Riki, letting one of his hands rest on the boy's head.

-You two behave too much like naughty boys, talking behind my back. Now, you, Iason said, grabbing Riki's chin and planting a frugal kiss on almost trembling lips, you make me feel good and like I am truly welcome in my own house. You, he added, turning his ice like eyes towards Raoul, confess all your proclivities concerning a certain resident of the slums.

Riki hurried to get up and bring Iason a glass of wine. Then he positioned himself behind Iason, and began massaging tense shoulders, carefully caressing the beautiful blonde mane from time to time, gestures that elicited satisfied little sounds from Iason's lips.

Raoul watched the domestic scene with growing interest. He envied Iason, not for having Riki, but for having someone to come home to.

-So, Iason interrupted the silence, what is it, Raoul?

-There is nothing to say, Iason.

-Now, now, don't play hard to get, Raoul.

Iason let his head fall back, so Riki's skilled hands could massage his temples. He watched Raoul through half closed lids.

-I don't have all day, Raoul, and, frankly, I would appreciate if we made this short, as there are further more pressing matters to attend to, the Blondie pointed out, raising one hand to catch one of Riki's and letting his lips travel on the smooth skin.

-Really, Iason, there is nothing.

-Well, since you are too stubborn to admit it, I will say it to you straight. Chain the creature, bring him here, and use him as your pet. Jupiter will be far more lenient towards you, since you are not Head of the Syndicate. She will overlook your little tantrum.

Revolted to his core by Iason's words, Raoul exploded:

-Iason, you are not the one to talk! I do not intend to make Guy my pet!

-And why is that? Iason stilled Riki's trembling hand, holding it captive between his strong fingers. Is Guy more rebellious than my Riki? I doubt it. Why not chain him to your bed and have your way with him whenever you so desire?

Raoul held his breath.

-Because … because this is not how I want it! I want him to like me!

Iason dragged Riki into his arms, and watched carefully his pet, whose eyes were downcast.

-Now, Raoul, you are being irrational. While you are here, working, who knows how many share Guy's bed. Do you really want to fuck half of Ceres through his well used hole?

Riki's eyes flared and raised to meet Iason's. He spoke in the same time as Raoul.

-Guy's not like that!

-Guy doesn't bottom and he likes only me!

Iason started laughing and kissed Riki's unwilling mouth.

-I expected Riki to lose it, but, you, Raoul? And what's with this "Guy doesn't bottom"? Where do you learn such words, Raoul? You are truly an embarrassment. Are you trying to tell me that you are on the receiving end? That is far below Blondies' standards.

-Iason, you are cruel, and you should not talk to me like that. It is your business how you choose to deal with your mongrel, and it is mine what I do with my own body!

-Is it? Who was the one always bickering me because of my beloved pet? Be aware, Raoul, I do not intend to let a Blondie sink that low! Stop this nonsense and bring Guy to Eos! And take care of your appearance! That love mark on your neck can be spotted from across the room!

Raoul raised his hand to cover his neck, surprised by Iason's categorical tone. He chose a different tune:

-Iason, let me handle this my own way. I will try to make Guy come here.

-Then do your best, and do not anger me anymore! My patience will not last forever. But, I am willing to grant you one month, so you have enough time to convince your mongrel to heel. After that, mind me, Raoul, I will not have you roam around Ceres at your heart's content.

Raoul's eyes threw darts in Iason's direction, but the First in Command brushed them away.

-You are behaving like a child, Raoul. My only interests are your safety and your happiness. I know what you are thinking right now, that I am cruel, but it is my duty to watch over you, especially now, when you pass the line.

Iason's tone warmed up upon telling these words. Raoul could, somehow, understand his concern, but he still felt the need to rebel against the paternal being. He got up, bowed ceremoniously, and spoke:

-Then I must beg my leave, Iason.

-Cal will see you to the door. And, Raoul, … I have faith in you that you are going to do the right thing.

After the door closed behind Raoul, Iason turned to face his pet. He embraced the lithe form, and began nuzzling a tensioned throat, arching suggestively under his lips. Riki played the usual game of resistance, but Iason was, somehow, not in the mood today for playing.

-Don't you try my patience, too, Riki. I may not be able to chain Raoul to prevent him from doing something stupid, but I can do to you whatever I wish.

-Please, Iason, don't hurt Guy! Riki spilled it out.

A little surprised and annoyed, Iason held Riki at a fair distance, in order to see his eyes. The pleading there was real, which irked him to no end. His tone turned to ice:

-That little scoundrel of yours has managed to attract a Blondie's attention. I don't understand how this happened, seeing that your ex pairing partner does not have anything of value, not beauty, nor other skills, but if Raoul wants him that much, he will be brought here on a leash.

-Iason, I beg you! Riki squirmed in Iason's lap, but the Blondie did not step down.

-The ball is in Raoul's court, however, Riki. And maybe your friend will be grateful, as opposed to you, to be offered such an honor, taking into consideration his inferior value. If he is capable of seeing himself for what he truly is, that is.

-Guy won't! Riki's eyes were floating in tears.

Iason felt the ice melting a little, upon seeing his pet's hurt.

-Would you cry for me, like this? He asked, dragging his pet close, and kissing wet cheeks. Would you ever care? What's so special about Guy, Riki? Iason whispered in Riki's ear.

Riki yielded to the warm touch and he managed an explanation.

-He's just my childhood friend, Iason. That's all. I'm not in love with him, I wasn't before, he was the only one that … Iason, Riki breathed, you're holding me too tight!

Too rare were the moments when Riki was so honest to Iason, so Blondie felt the sudden need to crush the boy into his embrace, and make him his forever, by etching his entire being into his own body. A little calmed down by Riki's pleas, he let him loose, and brought the full lips to his mouth to devour them.

-Whom do you love, Riki? Iason whispered. Whom have you ever loved?

Riki raised his arms to embrace his Master. It wasn't a confession, no, it was not.

****

The playful knock on the door woke up Guy. Still yawning, he rushed for the door, hoping to find there the one that had been inhabiting his dreams for some time. A week had passed since Raoul's second visit, and Guy had been waiting for the Blondie's return. A lot of jerking off had occupied his time, as well, but his hand was no match for that much erotic tension. On the other hand, business had been good, and Guy had rushed to the jeweler's store to buy a gift. The little box was burning in his back pocket, and now, sensing the presence of the person he wanted to offer the gift so close, he was unsure whether to give it or not. "It would be too little for a Blondie, don't you think?" Guy had felt so little in that store. Not that the owner had much to sell, for starters, but Guy had seen that necklace, so delicate, made of thin silver threads, on which a tear made of uncertain material, but beautiful with its shades of green, was hanging, and he could only think of Raoul's amazing eyes, that not only once had gazed at him appreciatively.

-Hey, there, sexy.

Guy tried to sound casually upon seeing Raoul, all dressed in black, this time in clothes of more practical value, that nicely adorned his well shaped body. Yet, his voice got ragged when Raoul approached him and embraced him, placing his lips on Guy's mouth. The mongrel was not made of stone, so he closed the door instantly, and started ravishing the beautiful Blondie. He dragged the wig down, and let his hands get full of silky strands of hair, while kissing the pliant mouth, and pressing Raoul into the door. A hand left the blonde mane to unzip the man's pants and sneaked inside, cupping a forming erection and jerking it playfully. The said hand advanced to the side, reaching for a well formed butt cheek and squeezing it hard. Raoul yelped in surprise at the rear end attack, breaking the kiss, but Guy caught his right earlobe to nibble on it, while whispering:

-Your ass fits perfectly into my palms, sexy. I think Jupiter didn't have a clue about that your sexiness is gonna drive crazy this poor mongrel here.

To state the fact, Guy caught Raoul's ass with both his hands, while devouring Raoul's skin everywhere, on the cheeks, the throat, the ears, making the Blondie shiver at the sensual attack. Raoul was not prepared, when the mongrel turned him in one sweep move, making him face the door. Both his hands were grabbed and placed on the door.

-Make sure you do not lower your hands one inch or you will be punished, Blondie.

Pants were lowered down, and Guy gained access to Raoul's inner sanctum using both his fingers and his tongue. He teased the hole with practiced tongue movements, that made Raoul moan and arch his rear in order to receive more attention.

-Not enough for you, babe? Then I guess I'll have to put in something larger, what do you think?

The only answer was a frustrated moan coming from Raoul. Guy positioned himself behind the man of his dreams, and pushed forward, raising a praise to Jupiter. Fuck, that was tight! It was squeezing and milking him so good, that Guy had to keep his breath just to refrain from spending himself too early. Sneaking a hand to grab Raoul's neglected erection, he coordinated his movements, in order to make the Blondie meet his thrusts, stimulated by his own need for completion.

-Yeah, babe, yeah, Guy teased, impale your sexy ass in my cock!

Biting Raoul's nape, freed from blonde strands by an impatient hand, Guy continued:

-Do you realize, Raoul, that you can't cum unless I fuck you deep? Yeah, that's right, your sweet spot there knows best … who's the one in charge here, right?

Raoul kept silent, letting himself washed over by sensations that rode his loins, and buried deep inside his ass, where Guy's shaft made the connection with his spine, and through that, with the Blondie's sanity. Those impure words only made him hotter, needier, willing to give and take more and more, finally begging, through ragged breaths:

-Please, Guy, I cannot … take it … anymore …

-Sure, hon, Guy's hot breath on Raoul's nape again, why didn't you say so?

But Guy's false pretense was not backed up by his now faster and faster thrusts, that were instead doubled by the movement of his hand on Raoul's engorged shaft, that had forgotten all about teasing, in order to deliver the amount of intensity needed for Raoul's noisy release, that brought Guy to his climax, as well.

Letting his head rest between Raoul's shoulder blades, Guy murmured:

-Fuck, Raoul, I could get used to fucking you. You're fucking amazing …

***

Guy loved washing Raoul's body. Despite Raoul's pleas of joining in, he preferred just to touch the Blondie everywhere, under the pretense of needing to wash him thoroughly. The Blondie also knew what Guy's words "You need to take a shower" meant. It usually transformed into a session of bringing Raoul to his knees, as one of Guy's hands continually jerked him off while the other penetrated his ass repeatedly, making the Blondie spend himself so many times, that he always lost count.

-No more, Guy, I'm really spent, I beg you!

Raoul had to become really vocal in his requests, until the said hands resumed the washing procedure, this time for real. The Blondie was then dried up with a towel, his hair was brushed and dried with care, and then taken to bed, where Guy loved to indulge himself in kissing Raoul's body from head to toes, until the Blondie fell asleep. Only then, Guy rose himself from the bed, and tiptoed to the bathroom, where he jerked off repeatedly at the image of Raoul, now sleeping between his sheets. It was too much of a dream, and Guy refused to use it for real too much, afraid of it disappearing at first breeze.

Upon returning to the bed, he found Raoul awake and smiling:

-Why do you prefer having me only once per visit? He asked innocently.

Guy smiled sheepishly, but decided to answer:

-You have only been broken in, and I was kind of rough at first, I think. I don't want to hurt you. It is so much you take from me already, I don't want you to get loose or something.

Raoul laughed, making Guy's smile turn crooked.

-Silly, there is no way my body could be damaged, don't you know?

-Blondie, what're you talkin' about? What d'you know about this shit? I just popped your cherry, and now you want me to ride you all night long? There's no way to convince me!

-But you do me with your hands!

-I'm only fingering you!

Both male started to laugh at the same time. Guy was the first to break the laugh:

-Raoul, are you frustrated because I don't fuck you more often?

Passing his fingers through his hair, Raoul threw a seductive glance in Guy's direction, while faking a pout:

-Don't you find me desirable?

Hands on hips, Guy chuckled and chided:

-Are you for real? Whores are used hard, not virgin beauties like you!

-I'm no longer a virgin! I want it!

Somehow, Raoul sounded like a petulant child. That brought a warm smile to Guy's lips. Tapping Raoul's nose with one finger, he spoke:

-When I consider you to be ready, not a second earlier. And it's enough that I cannot refrain myself each time I see you. I'm always afraid after that about busting something inside you. That's why I need to check.

-Liar, Raoul accused jokingly. You just love sticking your fingers inside me.

-Yes, that's true, Guy admitted. Making you cumming so many times is only fair after humping you like an animal. Look, Raoul, I have a responsibility here, to make you feel good.

Raoul pouted again.

-What if I order you to fuck me?

-That won't work. I'm calling the shots here.

Playing with the little box he produced from between the sheets, Raoul decided to change the subject, before admitting defeat.

-What is this? May I open it? I love little boxes. They always hide something nice.

Guy's face turned a bit red, but he risked.

-You do, huh? Then open it.

Happy like a child, Raoul opened the box, and took out the beautiful necklace. Keeping it between his fingers, he commented:

-The materials used are inferior …

Guy paled, but luckily Raoul wasn't looking at him.

… but the design is rather interesting. It seems that the maker was intent on delivering the best results with the little that was offered to him.

The Blondie concluded:

-It's beautiful.

When he met Guy's eyes, the look there was so intense, it made him clamp his fingers on the fine threads. The mongrel asked in a tentative, somewhat aggressive tone:

-Do you like it or not?

-I can see that my comments hurt you. Did you intend to obtain some money for it? I am sorry to say, but I know about gemstones and precious metals. You were fooled, and, despite its exquisite beauty, it is barely worth 5000 credits.

"5000 credits?" Guy's mind was reeling. He had spent 3000 on it, and that had meant sacrificing money that would have sufficed him for 3 months, and Raoul was dismissing the item so easily! He grabbed the necklace from the Blondie's hand, trying to fake mild disappointment and failing. Raoul misinterpreted it:

-I can bring you some money, if you were depending on this jewelry.

-I don't want your money! All I asked was if you like it or not!

-I told you, the design is exquisite, but you will not be able to fool a jeweler. I don't understand why you are so angry.

Guy's eyes were burning.

-Do … you … like … it … or … not?

-Ok, I like it, Raoul said in pure exasperation. In fact, I want to buy it from you. At least, that you can accept from me, right?

Guy threw the necklace at the Blondie, taking Raoul by surprise.

-It's yours, damn it! I bought it for you!

Raoul's eyes grew wide. That was terribly unexpected. Greedily, he grabbed the jewelry, and rose to embrace Guy, still angered and trembling.

-Guy, you shouldn't have …

-It … remembered me of your eyes, Guy admitted, still avoiding Raoul's bright eyes.

Raoul examined the emerald like tear again. He smiled:

-I guess you are right. It will fit the color of my eyes perfectly.

-What? Do you intend to wear it?

-Of course, Raoul answered, and fixed the necklace on his neck without further ado, admiring the stone again.

-But it's a piece of junk!

-It is my piece of junk and I like it.

Guy stared at Raoul in disbelief. The Blondie seemed really happy, rushing to the mirror to admire his new trinket.

-Raoul, really, it's my mistake, you will be laughed at … you know, in Tanagura …

-Do you really think people will dare laughing at me there? Even if the emperor is naked, they will still comment on the beauty of his clothes.

Guy stared again. Clearly, Raoul had a mind of his own and he did not want to back down at all. So the mongrel smiled, a little embarrassed with his earlier performance.

-Do you truly like it? He asked again, hope transparent in his voice.

-Yes, Guy, I do.

Raoul rushed to Guy and kissed him, holding him tight. Even without words, he understood that much. That for Guy, it had meant spending a small fortune on a gift for him, and the Blondie knew where the true value was. So he whispered in Guy's ear:

-I really do appreciate this, Guy. It's not about the necklace, it's about the fact that you went out of your way to offer me something. When something is offered by someone that has little to give, even its value amounts to almost nothing in the eyes of many, it means thousands times more than a lavish gift offered by someone that throws money off the window for any trifle thing.


End file.
